Wanderings
by Seph7
Summary: A short story based on a dream I had a few years ago involving the Greek Deity Pan. This is just a one-shot... Mild sexual content, nothing graphic or descriptive. Please read and review! Thanks!


Just a small story based on a dream I had. Tircoch is the name of a cottage I staying in during a Pagan weekend last year which focused on Pan.

Let me know what you think!

**Wanderings**

My first night at Tircoch was filled with new experiences that conjured old memories of group work from my coven days. So, with a racing mind and a tired body, I retired for the night.

Awaking suddenly, I had a sudden urge to wander. It wasn't until I found myself in forest-like surroundings that I realised I had wandered so far. I had no concept of where I was, and the quiet darkness, so unfamiliar to my city eyes, I understandably became afraid.

Where the cottage had been surrounded by gale-force winds as a consequence of our ritual, this place was silent and unmoving. I became more unnerved by the second.

Incredibly afraid of what might be lurking nearby, I became aware of a presence watching me. I still couldn't see anything, not even a sinister pair of eyes watching stealthily from the trees.

Slowly, I noticed the forest become lighter, as thought candles had been lit, although not visible at all. It was when I turned around too assess my newly lit surroundings that a figure appeared inexplicably before me.

A scream and a jump was all I was capable of, as my legs had decided to root themselves deep into the ground.

The figure came stalking towards me, and I could see how familiar this figure was. He was tall, at least six feet. He had tanned skin and two small horns adorning his curly haired, auburn coloured head. These matched the long, toned, hairy goat legs that he stood proudly on. It must be noted, that these weren't the only things standing proudly!

The coursing ripples of fear seemed to flow away, leaving in its place, an overwhelming sense of awe as this figure came ever closer. His smile was predatory, and his eyes burned with desire.

When he was merely several feet away, he held his hand out to me in quiet requests. It was not in me to refuse him. I was too mesmerised by his presence to consider otherwise.

He led me to a sheltered area surrounded by shrubbery. My first thought was that it would be perfectly secluded for sleeping; not realising that this was exactly what he did here, amongst other things!

He circled me slowly, softly stroking his warm fingers up and down my arms and my back, and I became all too aware of the subtle seduction he was beginning.

I was putty in his hands as he slowly removed my nightwear, my usual body-conscious self having been left in my room.

He finally stood in front of me and gazed deeply into my eyes, his unashamed lust burning the depths of my soul, his earthy, musky scent invading my every pore. I found myself shivering in anticipation as he gently took hold of me and laid me down.

Hovering above me, he let his eyes roam across me, drinking me in, leaving me aching for his touch.

Without warning, his lips descended on my neck, licking and sucking while his hand caressed my face, his body becoming one with my own. My mind was awash with thoughts and images, and yet I couldn't focus on any of them. All I could do was feel, and relax, and revel in the sensations he was evoking deep inside me as he moved.

I was distantly aware of his grunts and gasps mirroring my own as he took his pleasure and gave in return. I found myself clinging to him as we reached the crescendo of our act of passion, him raising his head and roaring into the quiet undisturbed night as I watched his face contort in pleasure.

We lay clasped together breathing heavily for a time, until the next thing I remembered was walking back to my room, completely oblivious to the night's events.

It wasn't until I awoke in the morning that I realised exactly what had happened. It was then that I saw, sitting peacefully on the end of the bed, a silver neck torque, complete with a goat's head at each end.


End file.
